A Druids Hatred
by Drakkena550
Summary: Luncura, a Night Elf Druid and Msdeviljen MsD for short, a Night Elf Hunter. Best friends and life long horde haters come to face a greater challenge than a normal horde.Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the World of Warcraft area, all things in this a


All World of Warcraft Locations, Creatures and Characters © To Blizzard Entertainment 2006

Luncura and other Original Characters © Jennifer Crenshaw

Atop of a snow covered mountain in Dun Morogh sat a feline. Her sleek black and purple fur made her stand out from the snow, unlike the snow leopards found in the area. Golden eyes scanned the area below her; she appeared to just be waiting for something. Close to the road the druid could see most of the dwarves and gnomes that would go running by to visit the large town or Iron Forge. The home world of the dwarves was to cold for most of the Night Elves that Luncura had spoken to; they much preferred their jungle home. Thoughts of the other continent passed her mind, which was the home of the Horde not the home of the Alliance. Flexing her claws in the snow something soon caught the young druid's eye; it was neither dwarf nor gnome. Getting up to get a semi better view she realized it had been a tauren.

Smirking mentally she realized it was a hunter, due to the fact that it had a white lion running beside it. Slowly descending down from her hill the feline went into stealth; following behind the hunter at a safe distance so that the tauren wouldn't detect her. Luncura was curious as to why the hunter was over in this area, she rarely saw them come over. Most of the taurens she ever ran into were over in Auberdine and in Darkshore, since apparently the Moonstalkers there were a prized pet in the Horde territory. Going down into the frozen riverbed the druid continued following the hunter, he wasn't smart enough to realize he was being followed, that or he didn't have any tracking abilities turned on.

Luncura remembered the river bed; he was heading towards the Iceflow Lake. If he wanted a rare pet to tame why not take a snow leopard, as they were harder to tame for the horde. Curiosity flowed through Luncura's mind as she kept following the hunter; he passed by several of the animals on the way and soon came to the large frozen over lake. Lucky for the tauren that the ice was thick enough to hold his weight. She recalled the island in the middle that had the large group of wolves on it, stopping quickly when the hunter stopped Luncura was thinking he was after Timber. The old white wolf was a prized pet for the lower leveled dwarfs in the area. Stalking over to the small open water hole Luncura sat down and continued to watch the Tauren Hunter from a distance, sure enough he headed for the island where Timber prowled.

The druid watched as the hunter slowly took down the younger wolves that stayed on the island. Easy kills for the hunter, especially with his lion pet. She recalled the white lion from Barrens, Echeyakee was its name; not the fastest cat in the world from what she saw. After he killed off most of the wolves around the side of the island the tauren had set his sights on Timber, the large white dire wolf. Luncura watched in amusement as the hunter quickly abandoned his pet, she laughed to herself at how he didn't kill the two other wolves that walked with Timber. _"Blinded by the sight eh hunter?" _she thought to herself, the feline watched as the tauren started the taming process.

All three of the wolves attacked him, each one taking its bite at the tauren. The druid soon saw the tauren start to flee towards the water hole; grinning she backed up and dove down shifting out of her cat form and quickly into her Sea Lion form. Lurking down towards the bottom she awaited the hunter. The water was cold, but with the extra help from her Sea Lion form it wasn't as bad as it would have been if she were in her Night Elf or Cat shape. Hearing the loud splash the druid looked up, seeing the Tauren swimming above her. A grin formed over her fanged face as she slowly swam up from her place at the bottom of the little hole.

Timber and his fellow wolves ran off back towards the island, and the tauren breathed out a sigh of relief. Although that sigh was soon drawn back in when he saw the gray colored head of the Sea Lion pop up beside him. Startled by it the tauren quickly swam back and watched not sure if the druid would attack him or let him go. Watching as Luncura swam up to him the tauren soon feared she would attack and quickly clambered up out of the water and up onto the shore, sure the druid could with stand the cold but the tauren couldn't for long. With his fur soaked the hunter continued to watch the druid, watching as she jumped out of the water in her Night Elf shape.

"That was pretty stupid." Luncura said and pointed towards the island, she knew he wouldn't be able to understand her but with the right gestures she could probably get through to him with a few things. She soon knelt down in front of the tauren, her eyes giving off a soft glow as she looked at the tauren, he was scared of her that was true but she had no reason to attack him. Hearing the tauren speak the druid glanced back over towards the island, indeed he wanted to tame Timber at least that's what she thought. Grabbing the staff from her back she pointed towards the island, and watched as the hunter nodded. If her friend knew she was going to help this horde she would never hear the end of it, since her friend had been a battlegrounds junky ever since she reached the level of 10.

Shifting to her cat form Luncura followed the hunter to the island; she watched Timber and went back into stealth. The tauren started the taming process and she watched as Timber and the two wolves ran up after the hunter. Slashing at the first one with her claws she soon brought the wolf's attention to herself, and quickly the druid slashed the second wolf leaving only Timber on the tauren. Making quick work of the two she watched as the wolves she had aggroed on her fell to the snow covered ground and looked at the hunter who had tamed Timber. Watching as he gave the wolf a piece of meat, Luncura sat down. Her friend to was a hunter, and she had gone through extreme measures to get her pet as well.

Sitting down as well after he had fed his wolf the Tauren kept a wary eye on Luncura. She couldn't be trusted, even if she did help him out. His tail slowly twitched up and down, and he soon patted the large white wolf on the head. The hunter bowed his head to Luncura "Thank you."

The druid nodded her head and soon got up, turning back to her normal shape. She walked over and patted the wolf on the head before shifting back to her cat form. Bidding farewell she soon took off, running across the ice covered lake. Soon going into prowl when she saw a low level dwarf coming. Luncura never liked having the lower levels see her, they tended to ask her for help a lot, and unlike her friend she was a loner. Watching she noticed he was flagged; and heading in the direction of the tauren and soon the druid followed. Wanting to make sure that the Dwarf didn't get attacked, she slowly followed behind watching the dwarf going quickly in front of her. She mentally cursed herself, prowl slowed her movement down and she soon lost sight of the young dwarf.

The loud bangs of guns being fired from up ahead made Luncura hurry her pace, even in prowl she could at least move a tad bit faster if she put her mind to it. Coming up she noticed the dwarf, he had the hunters pet on him and was being fired upon by the tauren. Growling inwardly Luncura crept up towards the wolf, she would protect her fellow allies. Getting close enough to the white wolf Luncura slashed out and clawed its side, making it turn its attention to her and off of the dwarf. Slashing at its face with her claws, the druid slowly made her way killing off the wolf. Shifting back to her original shape she soon began to cast, catching the now fleeing tauren in a group of vines. Shifting once again Luncura went into her Bear form, charging towards the tauren quickly. Roaring to charge her rage the druid quickly got to the tauren and slashed at him with her claws. Breaking the roots she watched as the tauren stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Although not dead the hunter took a big blow from the druid, which had knocked him off balance. He watched as Luncura walked up to him, a snarl formed upon her face. Pulling out the sword he had the tauren slashed out at Luncura, hitting her shoulder harshly. The bear growled in anger as the tauren backed up, she grunted knowing he had hit her with a slow down move, "_Wing Clip"_

She groaned inwardly at the thought of the move. Shifting back to her original form and into cat form, only being stunned again by a quick bullet to the face. Paralyzed this time the druid let out a hiss, a marks specced hunter. Jumping up when she was freed from her paralysis the druid charged after the hunter, hearing the gun shots being fired. She skidded to a halt quickly when she saw the tauren fall down on the ice, and saw the figure of another Night Elf behind him. _"Great… MsD." _Luncura chuckled to herself, the hunter was usually always in Battle Grounds at this time.

"Trying to have fun without me Luncura!" The hunter yelled out turning running towards the druid, jumping nimbly over the taurens corpse. The brown lion tagging closely behind his master.

"Nah, just helping out the low levels. He attacked someone so I decided to lay a can of whoop ass on em." Luncura stated sitting down on the icy surface. Leaving out the bit that she had helped the tauren earlier. "I see you're not in Battle Grounds today." The druid laughed out knowing her friend all to well.

"Just got out of it." Msdeviljen (Yes that is my hunters name XD AKA we can call her MsD in the story or Jen XD) stated sticking her tongue out at the druid "Don't think I'm going back in. We had a really bad group in there this time."

"Again?"

"Yeah, no one ever wants to listen these days. Why don't we… head back to Kharanos? I don't want to freeze out here."

Luncura laughed and nodded, following her friend towards the small town of Kharanos. It wasn't too much of a town really, and the druid knew her friend wanted to get out of the cold. Heading into the inn Luncura sat down in front of her friend at a table. She watched as Boneblade, the lion laid down beside his owner. The hunter had gone through a lot to get that pet, running through Dustwallow Marsh, and then going through The Barrens. Luncura admired Jen's courage, watching as the dwarven inn keeper sat a mug down in front of the two the druid gave a look to her friend.

"What?" The hunter laughed out as she grabbed the mug from in front of her and took a quick drink from it.

The druid just shook her head chuckling softly to herself "You and your booze." She grinned at the hunter who had just finished the mug of liquor. Grabbing her own Luncura took a quick drink from it, the dwarves had some nice tasting alcohol and really it was nice. Although the druid didn't want to get totally smacked up, she only finished off her mug and watched as her friend called for another. "Don't over do it this time. I don't want to have to haul you down to the beds again." Luncura laughed out seeing how her friend shot her a cold glare.

"Shut up." Jen muttered out softly as she finished off the mug, ale was always a good drink to her, even if it did make her do weird things and talk funny. She noticed how her friend looked at her "All right just one more and I'm done." The hunter stated holding up her hands.

"One more." Luncura stated and got up, patting her side she watched as Boneblade ran over to her. Patting the lions head the druid smiled, the lion has grown quite a bit since she first saw it. "I'm going to go turn in something really quick and be back. Remember just one more drink all right." She held up a finger and smiled "Come on Bone."

"Hey don't go…" The hunter let out but by that time the druid was already up the stairs. "Ah well…" she shrugged and waved for another mug to be passed to her.

"Aye missy, I know yer up for the big stuff." The dwarf stated as he handed Jen a mug.

"Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Aye." The inn keeper laughed at the hunter and soon walked back over to finish cleaning up the mugs he had been washing earlier.

_Author's Note: Yeah the best part of WoW is when you can drink all the booze you want and not die of alcohol poisoning. Luncura is my level 20 Druid and Msdeviljen is my level 30 Hunter on Dragonmaw. I thought it would be nice to have the two as good mates in here, just because I wanted to add both my characters into the story. I don't have any grudges against Taurens, because I have Drakkena my level 54 hunter P but I didn't want to have an orc or troll coming over this time. Dunno what to name the Tauren though XD so for now he shall remain nameless until I can come up with some sort of name. He shall be playing a key roll in the story is I continue it, since Drakkena's going to become one big pain for our two Night Elf friends._

All World of Warcraft Locations, Creatures and Characters © To Blizzard Entertainment 2006

Luncura and other Original Characters © Jennifer Crenshaw

Luncura had walked outside shifting to her cat form she bolted off to the side of the building. The quest she was going to turn in wasn't far away but it was faster getting their in this form. Boneblade followed quickly beside her, the lion was a lot larger than the druid. Stopping quickly when she saw a black bear Luncura disappeared going into Prowl, sneaking around so she didn't get attacked by it she jumped down the small hill landing in her normal shape.

"Hey missy." One of the dwarves said waving to the young druid. Watching as she walked over "I take it ye got the quest done?"

Luncura nodded chuckling a bit "Getting a couple bear hides and some meat wasn't too much trouble." She bowed her head pulling out the two large bear hides she had and the bundle of meat from her backpack. Trading the items for the reward Luncura bowed as did the Dwarf "May your journey go well." She stated waving to him.

"Wait missy before ye go… when does a druid get a pet lion?" the dwarf questioned pointing to Boneblade.

Glancing down at Boneblade Luncura smiled "He's a friends pet, not mine." She explained patting the large lion on the head.

"Very rare in these parts. She must have went through a lot of trouble to get him."

"Indeed she did. Getting to The Barrens is a dangerous task." Luncura chuckled out; most hunters wouldn't go through the trouble of doing what Jen had done. Bidding her fair well the druid shifted to her cat form and bounded back up the hill Bone following right beside her. Getting back to the Inn and local tavern she walked in turning to normal form. Sighing when she saw her friend prancing around the area "Jen…" she muttered out closing her eyes.

"Oh hey Lun!" the hunter yelled out running over leaning on her, it was clear that the hunter was completely drunk "What… took ya sho long?"

"The quest guy asked me about Bone… now go sit down." The druid stated pointing to a chair in the inn. "And keep your cloths on this time…" Luncura muttered out, she heard Bone let out a grumbled growl at his owner's actions. "Yeah I know she's a pain when she's drunk."

The hunter had drawn a crowd of dwarves and gnomes into the inn, and Luncura sat down beside the inn keeper "How much did she have?"

"The lady had about 6 drinks." He replied.

"Wonderful." Sighing Luncura watched her friend, Boneblade sitting down beside her. She took a drink from her class of milk and nearly spit it out when her Jen took off her armor only leaving her shirt, tabard and belt on.

"Come on Lun, join in the fun." The hunter laughed out dancing around the inn.

"Unlike you I'd like to remain sober." The druid replied grinning. Keeping her mind set would eventually tire out the hunter.

"Staying Sobers no fun."

"It is for me; at least I can keep my armor on. Your going to end up freezing to death."

Walking over to her friend Jen looked at her for a couple moments "Your no fun anymore." She stated poking the druid before she noted one of the gnomes started dancing. Smiling she walked over and danced with him, she just felt like annoying her friend some more.

Luncura let out a long sigh before getting up "I'm going to turn in that ammo quest. You want to come? I know you love watching the show." She winked watching as the hunter stopped her dancing and ran over.

"YOU MEAN IT! We can watch it this time?"

"Of course, now just get your armor back on so we can go." The druid mentally laughed as she watched Jen struggle getting her armor back on. Once the hunter was finished Luncura walked out, waiting by the mailbox for her friend in her cat form.

"Ok ready!" Jen yelled out running out, with Boneblade by her side.

"Lets get going then." The druid laughed out turning around taking off in the direction of the training sight. She grunted when her friend passed her by "Damn you with that Cheetah thing." The cat hissed out softly, trying to keep up with her friend.

"Come on slow poke!"

"I don't have my travel form yet! How can I!"

Turning off the Aspect Jen waited for Luncura to catch up. "Oh well we're almost there anyway." She laughed out hearing some low grumbles coming from her friend. "Oh you'll hit 30 before you know it." The hunter stated patting the feline on the head.

Luncura rolled her eyes walking up the small hill to the training area where the band of dwarves was. She sat down in the snow off to a side watching as her friend ran up to the leader of the band.

"This is wonderful! Now we can resume our training."

"_More like waste all your ammo again." _The druid chuckled to herself watching as the group walked over to the small platform. She heard the soft crunches of snow and glanced over seeing Jen and Boneblade taking their respective seat beside Luncura.

"Here we go." Jen giggled out, watching as the dwarf pulled out his gun. Boneblade let out a low grunt before walking over beside the cat formed druid laying down.

"_Shoot and miss." _Luncura thought as she laid down beside Boneblade, sure enough the dwarf who pulled out the gun shot at the target and missed his shot. Allowing for the other to laugh. _"Show off." _She chuckled to herself watching as the other dwarf shot the target point blank.

Jen chuckled softly clapping when the other dwarf took aim once again, missing as usual. "Poor guy." The hunter laughed a bit with the second dwarf. Seeing her friend roll her eyes again the hunter looked over "Oh don't be so sour Lun." She stated returning her attention to the dwarves, she watched as the other took aim at the targets. He shot the first, the second and just clipped the third. This time it was his partner that was laughing; taking aim the dwarf quickly shot the first two targets and nailed the third.

Luncura let out a scuffed laugh when the dwarf cheered and yelled out a loud "This is my BOOMSTICK." Turning her attention to the cannon she watched as the dwarf in the far back set up a target dummy running quickly away. _"Ahhhhhhh the best part." _She thought chuckling to herself before she noted her friend duck her head at the loud BOOM the cannon made when it was fired. Hitting the target dead center the druid grinned _"This never gets old." _

The hunter watched as the dwarf set up another target dummy. Hearing the shorter dwarf singing a tune to himself as he loaded another round into the cannon Jen laughed, although she didn't laugh long when the cannon was fired again. Ducking her head down quickly once again because of the loud BOOM it had made. Watching as the target went up into flame before disappearing.

Luncura sat up, this was the final shot. Wagging her tail eagerly she watched as the dwarf in the back set up a rather LARGE target dummy. The round had been loaded into the cannon, and she grinned, her tail still wagging.

"HEY YOU CATCH!"

The cannon was fired and hit its target, although the dwarf that set it up was a little to close. Running around her came running down to the group, everyone laughing. Turning around he shook his rear to the ones on the cannons stand.

Luncura laughed shaking her head, she found that rather amusing really. After all his partners did just shoot a large cannon at him. Standing up she stretched out yawning, opening her mouth to reveal the large saber fangs she had. A trait amongst all of the cats found in the world, each had that style of fangs.

"Aww little kitten getting tired?" Jen laughed when she heard a growl come from her druid friend. "Poor baby is getting tired." She teased for a few more moments, it was always fun teasing Lun for her.

Rolling her eyes Luncura ran off, leaving Jen in the dust. She mentally laughed to herself because her friend was still drunk. _"Keep up MsD." _She thought as she ran past a couple of the low leveled dwarves that were heading towards Kharanos. Although really it didn't take long for her friend to catch up, she noted the sudden appearance of the hunter beside her.

"You know you can't outrun me in that form." The hunter laughed out before she nearly tripped over her feet trying to stop. Since the druid did a sudden halt on her and she couldn't stop immediately Jen had to turn on the brakes a tad bit later, and in doing so she slipped on the slick icy ground.

Laughing the feline shook her head watching as her friend toppled over onto the ground sliding a bit. Walking up she poked her friend's foot with a paw "Having fun kissing the ground?"

"Shut up…."

_Authors Note: Yeah Jen got drunk XD so a bit of a mature flag here. Yeah you can't get naked in WoW you can just stripe down to your underwear. And that's basically what MsD did XD yeah fun, fun, fun when you can get drunk and not get alcohol poisoning and can be half naked running around in a snowy place. Ok next one I might change areas, have the two head to Ironforge (Which is a place I hate).And that's when a bit of troubles going to start giggles Oh yeah and for those who have ever played on the alliance side will know what the two girls are watching. There is a quest for the dwarves that you go out to find a thing of ammo, most of the people who turn in the quest never watch the hilarious little side show that comes with it XD but I DO! And it will forever be my laughing toy when I want a good laugh._


End file.
